User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Taiva
Taiva is the "Sky Mother", one of the four Ruling Spirits of Astrala, and rules over the skies, and the "Sky Kingdom"- consisting of all Air, Atmospheric, Avian, Cloud, Hail, Light, Lightning, Thunder, Sky, Snow, Smog, Rain, Rainbow, Vapour, Weather, and Wind Spirits. She's one of the most powerful and influential beings on Earth and Astrala. Appearance Taive has dark skin, long brown hair, and sky blue eyes. She wears simple, tribal-esque, yellow-brown clothing. She wears a tank-top, with one thick strap over her left shoulder made of the material of the top, and a thin pink strap over her right shoulder. On the left of the front of the top, she wears a slightly rusted copper brooch, in the shape of a shield, a little bigger than a ping-pong ball. Next to this, she wears a similarly sized blue gem, with a sky blue string running from the top of it, to her right shoulder. On her left upper arm, she wears an ornament made from yellow-brown wooden squares, and yellow-brown feathers, with a single red "v" on each. On her legs, she wears a white bandage over the top half of her left thigh, and over this, she wears a "half-skirt" which covers her right leg down her her knee. On the solid "belt" of the skirt on the left she, is a very ornate, slightly rusted, bronze plate, and on the right yellow-brown wooden squares, framing slightly-rusted bronze plates- both of these features running from the front-center to the back-center. In her hair, she wears plumes of white feathers on the left and right, with three pink feathers tied in her hair just above her ear. She also wears red bands on each wrist and ankle, and wears no footwear. Personality Taiva is gentle, optimistic, caring and benevolent, like the gentle breeze on a hot summers day cooling you down. She's a free person who loves fun though and is as unpredictable as the weather; she'll often run wild finding fun things to do. She hates being restrained, and like the winds, she does what she wants, and nobody is going to stop her. When she's angered though, she'll become the fiercest storm imaginable, and is one you really don't want to anger, and definitely someone you don't want against you. She's a force of nature, figuratively and literately, and uses such power as responsibly as you might expect of someone who embodies the freedoms of the skies. Taiva will come to the aid of anybody in her Kingdom as swift as lightning, and will defend them to her last breath. Background Taiva was born after many of the spirits she rules, the moment the atmosphere was "complete". After that, her might, intellect, wisdom, benevolence, and freedom-loving nature brought all the Air, Atmospheric, Avian, Cloud, Hail, Light, Lightning, Thunder, Sky, Snow, Smog, Rain, Rainbow, Vapour, Weather, and Wind Spirits under her rule, and formed the "Sky Kingdom", one of the four major kingdoms of Astrala, as a "Ruling Spirit". It's said she was the last ruling spirit to be born. She went to meet with the other ruling spirits, and the first spirit, Elane'nahesama, to get advice and guidance. Taiva came to believe freedom was the most important thing, especially for the Sky Kingdom. This sense of freedom that the Sky Kingdom often displayed was a point of annoyance at times to the other kingdoms- blowing waves in the waters of the Water Kingdom, weathering the grounds, rocks, and mountains of the Earth Kingdom, and blowing out the fires of the Fire Kingdom (though sometimes it helped the fires spread). 'First Great War of the Spirits' All the kingdoms began to annoy each other, and a vie for dominance began; the First Great Spirit War. This war more more violent than anything imaginable, as forces of nature clashed in epic struggles, leading to wide spread turmoil around Astrala and the Earth. The war cracked the surface, leading to the tectonic plates, and split the great ocean, leading to the continents. It's clear to all that when the Ruling Spirits, and spirit kingdoms, clash, the effects are world changing, possibly even cataclysmic. The First Great War of the Spirits lasted from around the time of Pangaea, causing it to shift into the map we know today, in an act to finish the war and reign supreme, Kasa, the Fire Queen, engulfed Astrala and the Earth with her fires, damaging Astrala, harming it population, as well as causing the event which lead to the death of all dinosaurs. After this event, the War then came to an end, as the Ruling Spirits realized the pettiness of their squabble, witnessing the death caused by Kasa. Instead of gaining her dominance, her plan ended up unifying the Ruling Spirits. 'Period of Peace' 'Second Great War of the Spirits' 'Psychic War' 'New World' Powers Due to the nature of her being: *Absolute Immortality *Sky Embodiment *Spirit Physiology *Supernatural to Absolute Condition **Absolute Strength (in the skies) **Absolute Speed (in the skies) Due to her fighting style and personality: *Unpredictability Her extended powers as a powerful Ruling Spirit: *Astral Manipulation *Life-Force Manipulation *Limited Freedom *Shamanism *Shapeshifting *Soul Manipulation *Sound Manipulation *Spiritual Force Manipulation *Ultimate Sonics Trivia WIP Themes WIP Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet